Middle Earth: At Doom's Gate
by George Lucas Official
Summary: A thrilling adventure into the darker side of Tolkien's classic.


The Lord of the Cocks

Fellowship of the Dick

The world has changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it. It began with the forging of the great Cocks. Three were given to the elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine Cocks were gifted to the race of men, who above all else desired Pleasure. For within these cocks was bound the strength and will to fuck each race...

But they were all of them deceived...for another cock was made. In the land of Morecum, in the fires of Mount Dick, the dark Lord Sore-Rod forged in secret a master cock, to control all others and into this phallus, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all submissives. One cock to rule them all.

One by one all the residents of the free lands of Middle-earth were raped to the power of the cock. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of men and elves marched against the armies of Morecum and on the slopes of Mount Dick, they fought for the freedom of Middle-earth. Victory was near but the power of the cock could not be undone. It was in this moment when all hope had faded that Isildong, son of the King, took up his father's sword...and Sore-Rod, the enemy of the free peoples of Middle-earth was defeated.

The cock passed to Isildong, who had this one chance to destroy Evil forever., but the hearts of men are easily corrupted. And the cock of power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildong to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend, legend became myth, myth became stories, stories became wive's tales, wive's tales become gabali gook and for two and a half thousand years, the one cock passed out of all knowledge until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bitch. The cock came to the creature Gollum who took it deep into the bowels of his anal cavity, and there it consumed him. The cock brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years, it poisoned his mind, and in the gloom of Gollum's rectum, it waited.

Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumour grew of a shadow in the East, whispers of a nameless fear and the cock of power perceived its time had now come. It abandoned Gollum. But something happened then the cock did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable: a Hobbit, Dildo Baggins of the Shire. For the times will soon come when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all…

Frodick Baggins laid under the shade of a large oak tree, licking his thumb as he turned the pages on his book. It was a wondrous book, one that interested him greatly. It was a book of witches, wizardry and magic. Oh how he would love to go on an adventure of his own someday but that, of course, would never happen. He was a Baggins after all...a Hobbit. His place was here...the shire. He looked over It's rolling emerald hills with glee, this place sure was beautiful, especially on a sunny day such as this! Then, Frodick heard it. A sound that always made his jiggly Jong flourish with delight; He heard the sound of Gandalf's carriage! He dropped his book and sped across the rolling grasslands of the Shire. The smile growing on his porcelain-like face. He made it atop a ridge that overlooked the road, and what he saw there did not disappoint in the slightest; It was Gandalf! The wandering wizard was riding in his carriage, being pulled by a lone horse and the back was packed to the brim with fireworks. Frodick smiled and threw his hands proudly unto his little hobbit hips, "You're late." Gandalf stopped the carriage and looked up at the halfling in a tired and exhausted way and without so much as a flinching, raised a muscular arm to pull his wooden pipe from his mouth, releasing a puff of smoke which added to the silver fox's mystique, "Is that so?" The wizard replied as he squinted his aging eyes at Frodick, he then hastily removed a large calendar from the backside of his carriage, he studied it, "Let's see…tea on may the 5th….salsa lessons on the 8th…that is strange…." Gandalf looked back up at the hobbit, "I don't see a single fucking day on my itinerary that says I have to take shit from you, you little faggot!" Frodick went mental. He leapt from the ridge only to be met with a swift counter attack from the wizard, who rammed his massive wooden staff up Frodick's now splinter-ridden asshole. The two began to laugh as Gandalf plucked the little one off of his staff and planted him on the seat beside his own. He then resumed the carriage's motion. "How the hell are you Frodick!?" Frodick laughed and wiped the resulting drip of blood from his mouth, "I'm doing great Gandalf! I haven't seen you in a long while!" Gandalf stroked his supermassive beard and thought for a moment, "My memory isn't what it used to be…when was my last visit again?" The hobbit could hardly contain his laughter, "How could you possibly forget that!? Mrs Gunthory doesn't let any of the children play outside anymore thanks to what you did!" Gandalf thought for a moment before having an intense expression of pleasure cross his aging face, "Ah yes…they never did find them did they?" Frodick proudly nodded a no, "See for yourself!" The halfling pointed out of the carriage towards a series of posters which lined the exterior of the Bagend corner store. Each poster aged and forgotten by time…but if one with a keen eye and attention span to match, one may also be able to determine that each poster depicted a missing hobbit child. All of which were never found. As soon as their carriage turned the corner, into the busiest part of Hobbiton, and the townsfolk got a glance at Gandalf, the women screamed and the children ran indoors. Frodick laughed. He missed Gandalf. The two of them marched up the steps to go and visit Frodiclk's dearest uncle Dildo, However, when they opened the door, they saw that their visit was...unexpected to say the least. Dildo had a massive ingraved golden cock wedged up inside his asshole. He turned to his visitors and smiled, "Care to join in!?" Gandalf and Frodick looked at each other and smiled, "Oh absolutely uncle!" Gandalf immediately slammed the door and locked it behind them. Frodick grabbed unto his uncle's hair firmnly and pulled his head up, then planting wet kisses all over his lips. Gandalf, eager for some action himself, removed his grey robes, exposing his diamond hard abs and pecs. Gandalf, using his wizardry prowess, casted a spell which brought the two hobbit whores towards him, and then, the unspeakable. He removed the one cock from Dildo's ass and rammed his own massive dick inside, however his dick was so fucking immense that it went all the way through dildo, out his mouth and into frodick's, until finally it shot out the second hobbit's torn asshole. Gandalf looked at his hobbit-kabab and smiled. Then, using his strong jaws, he sawed through flesh and bone, and basked in the taste of his prey. Just as he had planned.

The End.


End file.
